Would You Ever Dance With Me Like That?
by cradlerobin
Summary: Dick and Artemis at Gotham Academy Prom. "Artemis shot arrows with precision, not don a ruby red dress, that hugged every curve of her archers body, the hem coming just above her knee, showing off her well toned legs" Cover by AtomicAzure


_Questions to questions I've got a question _

_Would you ever dance with me like that?_

_Fuck all the rest and forget the rules_

_Like all the girls and boys in my school_

* * *

Dick couldn't help but compare his current surroundings with the rooftops he was more accustomed to.

The dimly lit club, pulsed with the movement of young bodies and heavy bass music. Everyone seemed to be dressed to the nine; at Gotham Academy, prom was a serious affair, an opportunity to look your best. And Dick had to admit that in his classic black tux and silver cufflinks, he really did look his best.

Something was similar to his rooftop vigil; he was spectating not participating in the bustle before him. Dick didn't see the need in being here instead of on patrol, but Bruce had demanded both he and Artemis attend, due to their high profile in the school. Dick didn't think of them as possessing high profiles, but he did suppose the ward of the wealthiest man in Gotham and the winner of his prestigious scholarship should attend such gatherings.

Artemis insisted that they don't go together; 'it would look weird' she had said. Instead they would meet sometime during the party and sneak off to do something productive, like kicking bad guys is the face.

"Hey Dick" he heard behind him. He swiftly turned only to have his mouth suddenly go dry. Before him stood someone that looked like Artemis but, the beauty speaking to him couldn't possibly be her.

Artemis shot arrows with precision, not don a ruby red dress, that hugged every curve of her archers body, the hem coming just above her knee, showing off her well toned legs. Artemis wore an arrow on her chest, not a square collar that showed off her chest, with straps that would cover most of her shoulders if one hadn't slipped off without her noticing.

Artemis sneered when dirt got in her blonde hair, not wear it down in full gentle curls all the way down to her back. Artemis kicked goons with combat boots, not stand gracefully in high black pumps, with small studs lining the peep of her toe. Okay that was a little Artemis.

"You look nice" he finally managed in a voice that came out too high for his liking.

"You clean up good too" she smirked looking him up and down. She leaned against the wall with him, and Dick was struck by her sudden proximity. It was irrational, he had been much closer to Artemis before but, his body refused to stop reacting strangely.

"We probably shouldn't just stand here" she said,her lips barely brushing the shell of his ear. Dick tried to hide the shudder she caused. "We should go dance" she added.

"I thought you didn't want to go 'together'" he smirked towards her.

"I also don't want to look suspicious" she finished and grabbed his hand. Dick hoped she couldn't feel how sweaty his hands were as she pulled them towards the center of the dance floor.

A slow, romantic song was playing and he watched the couples holding each other close, move from Artemis's advances. When she was satisfied with where they were, she placed a hand on each of his shoulders and he followed, putting his hands cautiously high on her waist.

They swayed smoothly with the music and Dick was suddenly very grateful that in the 3 years since he met her he had grown taller than her, even in her heels. They kept a certain amount of distance between them, not glued together like everyone around them. They didn't look at each other as they twirled

Since they were the non powered ones on the Team and both came from Gotham, they already had a lot in common. They trained hard together and patrolled together.

So when she figured out who he was, it only brought them closer, doing homework together, quizzing each other during missions. But, the entire time he was certain she saw him as a little brother.

He thought of how she would be graduating in less than a month. She would go off to Stanford and he would probably never see her outside of missions, wouldn't be able to help her with her math homework, nor she with his english. He didn't realize how much he would miss her till this very moment.

The song was fading to a slow end and he was already missing the feel of her in his arms, as one of the songs that teenagers used as an excuse to get as close as possible began.

He was surprised when instead of leaving his arms she closed the distance between them and continued to dance against his still shocked form. One of her legs were between the two of his and she used her arms looped around his shoulder to support her as she moved against him with the beat.

His body began to move of its accord against her, before his mind could catch up. His hands slid to her hips and pulled her impossibly closer, she seemed unaffected except for the small gasp he barely caught.

He's not sure if she's doing this for cover anymore, because he's certainly enjoying himself, though he'd never admit it to her. She seems lost to the music, free in a way he's never seen her but definitely suits her.

She keeps her eyes low, looking where their bodies meet, while he keeps his eyes on her face. At the sight of her biting her lower lip, a heat crept into Dick's abdomen he had never felt in her presence before.

He's enraptured by her movements, and just as he thought she was finally going to look up at him, she turned around so his chest was to her back. Her hands covered his on her hips; he felt like she was urging him to hold her tighter, closer, even though almost their whole bodies were aligned.

She pulled her long hair over one shoulder, so the side of her neck was exposed to him. He could swear she was doing this on purpose, when her damn strap slipped off her shoulder again; tempting him with the bit of exposed skin. He imagined it would be smooth under his fingers, under his lips.

Once again his body acted before his mind could catch up. His lips went to the spot where her neck met her shoulder, his eyes closed. He couldn't hear her over the music but, he felt the vibration of her hum against his lips and push her body against his harder. He started to suck on her soft skin, not caring is he left a mark, when she turned in his arms.

They continued to move against each other, not an inch between them, but now he held Artemis's dark gaze, dark with passion, dark with lust. Dick felt the heat in his abdomen spread all over his body, till there was nothing but heat and friction and Artemis. It was entirely too much and not nearly enough.

He wasn't certain if it was his body or mind that finally propelled him to bridge the final gap between them. Her lips were impossibly softer and smoother than her skin; even as she kissed him hard.

Their bodies and mouths moved against each other and all he could think was _More, _all he wanted was_ more. _His tongue probed against her lips and she obliged, moving her head, granting him further access. He couldn't believe that her mouth could feel so hot and needy against his

But, then that had always been Artemis, hot and passionate and instinctual; things he always admired in her. As her hands gripped his hair and his hands splayed against her lower back, keeping her close; he realized they were things they had in common.

Between dancing and kissing; sometimes soft and sweet, but most of the time passionately, they lost track of time and the others around them, till the lights in the club came up at 1am, signaling the end.

He gave her a ride to her run down apartment, reluctant to let her go so easily. Before she turned to get out, he reached for her hand.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked unsure of where this left them.

"Of course, how would you get through the Great Gatsby without me" she smiled and he returned it, before she touched his cheek softly and placed one last kiss against his lips and he relished in her; her feel, her smell, everything before she was out of his grasp and out of the car.

He watched her confidently stride into the apartment building she was much too good for and sighed, wondering if he hadn't just dreamed it all.

* * *

**I know this used to be part of a multi- chapter fic but yeah they didn't seem to fit together so their each separate one- shots now, still based on a song. This one is **

**Girls and Boys in School by Neon Trees**


End file.
